Questions
by Monkey D. Anea
Summary: Chapter 10: Rayleigh sighs, inaudible to those around him- except Shakky, who gives him a worried glance. Roger wouldn't want him sitting around like the old man he is.
1. Garp to Luffy

Questions: Garp to Luffy

Garp is a hero in the book of the marines. Even then, he's more of a wild card pawn who moves the chess pieces to the World Government's whims. But after...

 _"Thank you...for loving me!"_

He closes his eyes with his hands clasped behind his back. The World Government wasn't worth his family. He just took too long to realize it.

He can almost laugh from the irony of it all. He gave his life to the World Government. In exchange, it's taking what makes his life worth living. Before he can help it, a rumble bellows like a steady hum in his throat, waiting, urging to become something else, to become a wild laugh. His wild laugh, in fact, hasn't rumbled in two years.

Used to his laughter rumbling down the halls, alerting the recruits or signaling to Sengoku that the walking old nightmare was showing up, Garp almost grins over Sengoku's (one) of many nicknames for him.

But... Sengoku isn't his friend, is he?

Sengoku berated Ace about how he 'killed' his mother, Garp knows the boy always blamed himself over that, even if he didn't do anything. No... He can't forgive Sengoku for that. He can't forgive the World Government, let alone the world for...

Taking away his son

Taking away Sabo

Taking away Ace

And the thing that really makes his skin crawl, and his anger boil, it's for...

Taking away Luffy's innocence,

His brother, his helping hand, his...

Sun...

The rumbling rises like a tidal wave in the sea, unbidden and harsh. And like all those sea shanties that sailors sing about the tide taking away their friends and nakama, sad and bitter.

So here, he stands with bitterness pouring out of his throat, and he's all _alone_...

But he knows it's his fault, knows that he didn't have to follow the government's orders. He stood behind his gilded cage that the World Government offered under their false protection while his son and his grandsons fought the world.

How's your cage now? His laugh builds louder and louder, ringing across the floor and against the walls. He had always wanted to ask a question to his son and his grandsons but his son doesn't contact him anymore. Understandable, that's what you get for waiting too long and turning your back on the only thing… person you had left.

But then a baby boy with wild brown eyes, almost black, and unruly hair who acts just like him (though he remembers thinking this kid just radiates innocence), was handed to him as a promise, as a new start, a redo on what he failed on.

 _"Take care of my son"_

Tears begin to pool in the corners of his eyes and the way he laughs looks like the way it did before. Besides, who would know that the smile on his face and the tears would mean anything else on Garp the Fist? The bitter laughter would give him away, so would the hollow sound of it.

Each and every turn of his idiot grandson's life, he did everything wrong. Worse than the last time with the kid who used to be so kind and hopeful. The kid who is now the cold, stoic, almost silent, most wanted man in the world. The man whose sins now fall to his son with a bright smile and happy-go lucky attitude. A child who just doesn't deserve to see, let alone walk this twisted corrupt world that scum rule.

He got his answer from Ace even if he didn't ask the question. Now, there's only one person left to ask, the person he hasn't seen in two years. Someone who shouldn't want to see him but would because he's family. But the thing that really aches is that Garp knows, just knows his grandson would be happy to see him, and damn doesn't that sting?

The laughter's gone, left without a wave, only an ache and a hollow feeling. Cold tears drip down his face from his laughter and the salty taste is left against his lips. But his hands don't want to wipe this moment away. So instead, he does the one thing he constantly did. He clasps his hands behind his back and stands straight, a habit from his recruit days.

There's one question that has been itching in the back of his mind. The one that really matters is simple, like himself, like his grandson with that light still simmering beneath the surface. He knows people like Luffy don't live long, people who change the world, people who are living and breathing miracles, people that split the sky and make all things bend to their will with just a smile and a name.

But there's never been anyone like Luffy, he's a once in a lifetime special. Gol D. Roger couldn't even compare to the teen. Garp's never been prouder or sadder in his long lifetime with too many bumps, scars, and deaths.

Garp grins. Isn't it about time to pay his grandson a visit? It falters. He'll leave it up to fate. But damn fate if he doesn't get to ask this time! This time, there isn't going to be any hesitation or wasted time. There isn't going to be any distractions or interruptions.

He grins, that insane twitch of lips that makes grown men quiver like babes crying for mom, and makes the strongest of strong doubt his sanity. Isn't it a good thing his son and grandsons inherited it? But the D's and Monkey's were always known for being off their rockers and they're all both, so isn't that such a nice triple-threat? He laughs something easier now almost simple.

He'll wait as long as it takes to ask that question, and he won't die till he does. He wants – no, needs to ask this question that has haunted and itched.

There will be a day when he asks his idiot grandson with a too bright smile and a forgiving heart with too many scars...

"Are you happy?"

Judging from the wanted posters and sightings, he guesses he already has his answer. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

He walks out of the room with hollow hallways, whispering of another time and dusty pictures forgetting an old era. And as he throws open the rusty door, sunlight pours in showing all the dusty photos and torn couches, and broken furniture with mice squeaking in fear of the leaving intruder signaling a 'phew, glad he's gone' squeak, does he know that this era's truly come to an end.

As he walks out into this waiting sunlit world full of sin that's being renovated by this new era called The Worse Generation, does he accept it with a grin and a renewed will, with a question resting on his heart that will one day be uttered from his lips and a destination in mind by the hand of fate.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Each chapter beta'd by picklefin & I don't own One Piece**

 **This is going to be a series of one-shots about what One Piece characters want to ask other characters, it's better than it sounds! I take request and reviews are appreciated**

 **-Anea**


	2. Robin to Olvia

Mother was never there. She couldn't be there. But Robin knows no matter how much she wants to believe that, she knows that in some ways her mother chose research over her. But she also knows that her mother did – does love her and regrets not being there

She understands, she really does and she's not bitter (but she still asks why). She knows (hopes) that her mother didn't realize how abusive her aunt was. Robin knows that her mother realized that she left her only daughter, her only child to loneliness and the pain of being different. But Robin's not bitter (she spent too many years going over every emotion, embracing everything she didn't face and realize before to be bitter anymore).

But still, she wonders if her mother ever thought of her (because she thought of her mother). Robin wanted to be just like her mother when she was younger (but now she hopes she's different). When Saul said her mother was a good woman, Robin questioned _'Was she?'_

Robin closes the book in her hands and sets it gently back onto the shelf, and begins skimming again, the muffled sound of her nakama's (she smiles at the meaning) commotion through the walls, especially her captain's laughter, acts as comfort (the sort of comfort that's a constant, like the playful arguing of a family or the gentle breeze and rocking waves of the ship).

She remembers all the anger, the sadness and questions for her mother, even now with rows of all the books she could ever want (she still wants more though), with the sounds of her nakama on the other side of the wall and shadows in her eyes, taller and older with everything she has done, and what she could have become (what she was) at the back of her mind, she's older than before and she can still remember all those questions that went unanswered and were childish.

 _'How could you leave?'_

 _'Was it worth it? Was it worth leaving your daughter?'_

 _'What did you do all those years?'_

 _'Was research your only purpose for going?'_

 _'Who did you meet?'_

 _'How many stories did you know? Did you want to tell me one or all?'_

 _'What's your favorite song? Is it the same as mine?'_

 _'What's your favorite color?'_

 _'How did you and dad meet? Was it love at first sight like in those fairy tales?'_

 _'Who was your best friend?'_

 _'Who was your captain?'_

 _"When did you start liking history? Did grandma like history like us?'_

 _'Who was grandpa?'_

 _'Who's my father?'_

 _'Do you watch the stars?'_

 _'Do you dream of the sea like I do?'_

 _'Do people call you weird to?'_

 _'Was daddy your soulmate?'_

 _'Are soulmates real?'_

 _'Do soulmates have to be the romantic kind?'_

Robin smiles at her question, muffled laughter from her captain makes her smile widen, _'You don't have to worry about that question anymore... mother, I know the answer'_ after all she has eight soulmates and maybe more depending on who her captain befriends next.

Her smile lessens, her true question that will one day be answered (wherever she goes when she dies, when she finds her mother and gets her answer, she's still not leaving the crew, she knows they'll be more adventures on the other side to have with her crew, knows that her captain will find them again, guide them, and move at his own pace with each of them beside him).

She will ask.

"Did I make you proud?"

Before all her questions, Robin would have asked her mother if she truly lived like she wanted. But she guesses her mother would have smiled and said look behind you, and she would see all her reasons for being.

Robin touches her lips, a fond smile in place as the door crashes open revealing her disheveled captain, laughing and living.

"Roooobbbiiin! What're you doing in here? Play tag with us!"  
A second later a foot crashes into her lively captain's head.  
"Oi! shithead stop bugging Robin-chswan~"

Robin laughs as half the ship shows up, causing all to pause and look at her confused before they all break out laughing, smiling and grinning. Robin knows that finally -

She's home.


	3. Law to Corazon

Questions: Law to Corazon

His life have been cruel. How did such a happy beginning turn so drastically? He asked himself and his response has been the world – in this world, in the darkness, he found a light, and the light was distinguished by a blackened heart, and his world was left darker than before.

His only purpose in life since then had been to kill the one who ruined his already destroyed black and white world with no color and no sparks of light (the only good thing left was his crew, and even then he waited for the inevitable). And since then, his life has been a plan in a plan, planning who to be friendly with, someone to be allies with and then kill. But each and every time, he failed (like all those years ago) and the bane of his existence won.

Since then, with his purpose to destroy the bane of his existence to show his love (the love he didn't get to voice) for the man (light) who saved him. (He seen his father's dead bodies twice, except one was lost with bullets and surrounded by fire, while the other was riddled with bullets with his name on them, cradled by snow.)

He misses that clumsy man with a painted smile and feathers, and the smell of cigarettes. It was the complete opposite from the demon with no eye, especially the stupid laugh and kind heart (how do those exist?) before, when he was left alone in a world of hate with a dark goal on his heart but the promise to be different from the demon who smiles, he had questions that any child would.

The obnoxious laughter of his ally that gives him headaches (grown on him) breaks him from his thoughts, the sun reflects off the sea with the smell of salt fresh in the air, the ship breaks through the water at an almost languid pace.

He had so many questions, the sort of questions every child has about someone who means something. But Law knows his questions might be a tad bit more morbid than a usual child's. Some ranging from ' _What's your favorite color?_ ' a normal childish question to, ' _Do you like snow?'_ a question so simple with a deeper meaning to ' _Why did you love the brother who destroyed you?_ ' to a question full of sad bitterness, ' _Did you regret saving me?_ ' to a question full of grief, sadness and loneliness.

Law always hated the silence, too many memories twisted into something else. The Straw-Hats' are always crazy and loud, almost never a quiet moment. He always silently scowls about that fact but he has a feeling that the straw-hat's with darker pasts already know (they all have sadness in their pasts but a sunny miracle saved them, and Law has a feeling that Mugiwara-ya understands loneliness better than anyone else on board) and chooses to say nothing. Law won't admit he's grateful.

Laughter runs across the deck with its sandals smacking against it like a child playing tag on deck and in many ways Law guesses it is, except for the fact that the captain's seen and felt too much just to be a boy, child or even a kid. Law can feel the end of his purpose nearing and that only question left out stands more and more at the front of his mind.

Law closes his eyes, nodachi in hand, a breeze caresses his face as he leans back against the railing. He can still see the bruised smiling face of Corazon, the 'I love you' still hurting, still aching and haunting, still wanting to be said.

If only he could ask that one question, that would spill from his mouth with hesitation, so hidden that desperation would win it over above all. He would ask that so stupidly simple question that wouldn't be spoken in his normal tongue but something normal with nothing hidden but the desperation creeping in his voice and obvious in his eyes.

"You know that I love you right?"

 _I wanted to say it before –_ Law knows when he starts he'll continue to jumble all the things he wanted to say for years. _I did all this for you…. I don't wanna be like him…. I tried…. I tried but sometimes it is so hard to be good…. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…. Sorry, I couldn't let it go…. Sorry, I couldn't do it on my own…. Sorry, Cora-san sorry, so fuckin' sor_ \- Law exhales as the wind picks up and the navigator yells orders to change course, he knows he would say I love you before he asks the question.

He thinks he already knows the answer but when he sees him again (hopefully soon). He knows it's bad to want to die in Dressrosa after killing his dark purpose for living to show his love for the man (his other father) but he needs to ask and tell and finally breathe again.

(His breath started coming back after meeting the future of this era, it started to go, seeing the desperation turn to hope. )

Law knows that Corazon might be mad from his suicide mission. But he feels- knows he just can't do this anymore.

He breathes the smell of the sea in deep and opens his eyes to the suns barely hidden rays from the puffy clouds, it would be an ideal day except for his morbid thoughts.

Well what can he say? Off to face the kingdom of Dressrosa.

Where all his memories full of his own personal demons haunt.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Requested by: JustARatInACage**

 **I tried Rat-san! hopefully it turned out okay though! any requests are welcome and reviews are deeply appreciated**

 **-Monkey D. Anea**


	4. Corazon to Law

Questions: Corazon to Law

Corazon never regretted or thought twice about his sacrifice for the kid who's a D no less, the well-known enemies of The Celestial Dragons and the god's. A kid with eyes like the ocean in a storm and hair unruly and black (and fuzzy too) with a spotted hat that's treasured. A kid with darkness in his heart that Corazon knows was gentle at one time. A kid whose eyes used to be bright and curious about the world around him tainted with cold truths and with hands made for caring now made for destruction.

The sky's quiet here as he looks into the sky below his feet. It was like looking through glass, which gets foggy with storms and crystal clear on sunny days.

The blonde-haired man with a painted on smile knew that the little morbid-eyed boy with sadness deeply rooted in him like the white blotches on his skin, didn't have a blackened heart like he so desperately wanted. He knew this boy could be saved unlike his own brother with a missing eye and an equally missing soul. He also knew if the boy stayed, he would be beyond repair for someone for someone like Corazon to fix. So this morbid-eyed brat who wanted to tear the world asunder with his bare hands and wanted to be just like his beyond repair brother, hit a part of his heart that he couldn't deny.

And like the good honest marine Corazon was, he helped and didn't regret anything. After all those morbid-eyes practically screamed for help.

(Who knew those eyes could shine like the water of the ocean?)

Corazon tilts his head back against the bark of the tree, the wind picks up and blows back his blonde hair. He remembers this spot from childhood in his marine training days. He looks further into the realm below and sees his stupid little morbid-eyed brat who is so much smarter than before (some parts lack but a certain teen with a legendary straw-hat showing him the way with each smile and unique laugh). Now a man is leaning against the railing and thinking of him half-way to Dressrosa.

Corazon smiles sadly at those foolish thoughts.

"Of course, I know you love me silly." And the tears trail down his cheeks as his soft words disappear in the wind.

In those few months in which he wanted to help but each hospital denied all he could think of was _'Am I helping at all?'_ as he dragged the boy on a seemingly hopeless search for a cure, along the way he noticed the things he hadn't before.

Like how soft that dark hair really is (when the little boy dozed off after a painful fit from those stupid white marks, and Corazon couldn't just stand by and not try to comfort). And how those small grins look so cute on that doll like face (Corazon tripped on purpose a few times just to see it, not that Law would know the difference). And what Law's favorite color is, his favorite animal, and his favorite place (which surprisingly is the sea) and all the little other things.

Someone before, Corazon wished he had enough guts, had enough courage to pull the trigger (but does not pulling the trigger make him a better person?) so that Law didn't have to do it for him (the morbid-eyed man who prefers coffee over tea even when he was little, who decided to kill Doflamingo for him, but that's beside the point). He should have known that since Law ate the Ope-Ope fruit, Doffy would never truly leave him alone.

Corazon regrets it. He doesn't. Truthfully though, Corazon doesn't think it was ever up for him to decide his brother's fate. His finger was on the trigger and he could've pulled it but even then something told him not to (sometimes he thinks it was his subconscious other time's fate's way of telling him who's really pulling the strings).

Now the only few things left of Corazon are the memories of him in the heart of some marine (plus a morbid-eyed boy), his cigarette lighter, his beyond repair brother and a question.

When he gets to ask this question after they meet (not as soon as his morbid-eyed little boy who's now a man wants), he will cry and trip and sob while Law cries and sobs and mumbles senseless things that Corazon already knows. He will spout out these things he's wanted to say while hugging this little boy with eyes like the sea (his favorite place) caught in a storm, and hair softer than it looks with a grin that crinkles those eyes which are so much older but still shine when he's truly happy. Corazon will sniffle and snot with tears pouring down his face (this little boy who's now a man will do the same) and he will sobbed out words such as these:

 _"I love you, I love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… you shouldn't have to carry that burden because I couldn't finish my job- I'm so proud, making me worry about you, my stupid little strong boy-!"_

And after all the tears and 'I'm sorry's', 'I missed you's, and 'I love you's', Corazon will ask before this man with helping hands and those eyes that have stayed the same throughout the years gets to ask his question first which will be spoken seriously (even with tear's dry on his face and snot dripping from his nose).

"You know you're not him right?"

would win over the other questions stored at the back of his mind such as _'You know, I never regretted saving you? Do you know how proud I am of you?'_

Corazon opens his eyes, wipes away the trails down his cheeks and smiles wide, as far as he can and laughs, the wind picks up and brushes against Law's face in response from the world above him, which remain's unseen for the ones below.

He'll wait for years (because that morbid eyed little boy of his isn't dying as quick as he wants to). Besides, fate has other ideas for Law at the moment, after saving the future of this era you can't just walk away scot free.

With that Corazon stands up, dusts his pants off, it's about time to get back to the others anyway. He gives one final look below him, smiles and walks into the bright place past that old peaceful tree, past that clear glass beneath his feet, and past that morbid-eyed man known as The Surgeon of Death.

Did Corazon mention how proud he is of that morbid eyed boy?


	5. Corazon to Doflamingo

Questions: Corazon to Doflamingo

Corazon loves his brother, he does. And it hurts to see what he's become, what he himself couldn't prevent, even when he desperately held onto the hope that he could save his brother. But... even when the first signs of his brother being fully lost began to show, he still stayed. Not just because of the mission but because he wanted to spend time that he lost with his brother who had their father's blood on his hands.

Corazon feels the cold wind brush against his face, with all the things of hatred and pain and loneliness. His stomach is churning in nervousness, and his lungs feel full of water. He itches for the bitter taste of nicotine on his lips.

His brother with a missing eye that Corazon ached to look at, and hoped never to have to see. He loves his brother, when he met Sengoku, he knew what he always wanted to be. But like a past curse (even though Corazon doesn't want to call him that, he knows without a doubt that's what Doffy is) to save his brother or to save the world from his brother, it weighed on his mind, and it became his reason for being.

(Who knew this kid with teal eyes could change him so much? )

Corazon wants to sigh but if he did, he knows it would feel like pin needles against his lungs and it would drown him with the feeling that this is it. He told this little boy with morbid eyes that shine when he's truly happy and scars (not problems, because in this world you can't always control what happens to you) deep rooted, his story, not all of it but enough to show his purpose. And so Corazon waits even if he doesn't stand still.

He's trained half his life, and he infiltrated his brother's life like his brother has done all of his. He gained his trust (his brother thinks he's foolish and harmless) and all he can think is ' _Never underestimate, Doffy_ ', not only because he loves his brother, but in some ways he hates him.

Corazon knows somethings wrong, feels it but embraces whatever it is, and hopes this raven-haired brat, is okay. And suddenly that cigarette is between his fingers and hopefully this isn't his last. Law is worth it, that stupid little brat was worth searching for a cure. He's worth getting this ope-ope fruit, Corazon realizes not for the first time that he's saved this morbid-eyed little boy, even though he couldn't save his brother fore it was too late for him.

Corazon was mean to the children and acted silent to protect them and himself. When he first walked into the room and seen this kid very briefly out of the corner of his eye, his heart hitched because he seen morbid and where there's morbid, there's pain. So when he hefted this little boy (who still can be saved and reminds him so much of his brother, but can be saved) and ran toward the window all he could think was ' _I'm not letting you be like him_ '. Even as his heart thumped in his ears and when he wondered if this was right, he does this because he loves his brother and because this kid can't be like his brother, the world couldn't take it.

( He tells himself this with each footfall as he gets closer to the window. )

Doflamingo knows, Corazon exhales his smoke, drops his cigarette and crushes it under his boot. And here's this little morbid-eyed boy who's not his brother and is saved as much as Corazon himself can save him. And all he can think is ' _Did I do enough?_ ' so he look's this teal eyed boy in the eyes and prepares to do something he sucks at.

Corazon watched that morbid-eyed little boy grow and something sunk into his heart. After hearing this little boy's full name, he felt his breath leave, and the legend of D and all the sayings the celestial dragons taught him replay in his mind instantly. And before he could even think about it (because thinking about anything isn't the best nerve saver) he grabbed that morbid-eyed little brat who wanted to be just like his brother, so he tells his mission and his brother's resentment of D's. to that morbid-eyed little brat. And that brat had the nerve to try and tell, so Corazon threatened this kid he feel's sorry for because he loves his brother and no matter what, he can't be uncovered because then there wouldn't be an chance to save Doflamingo.

Corazon lies to this morbid-eyed brat and he feels his heart drop (but this brat is worth it) and stuffs him in the chest, covering him in his seemingly useless power (that he feels like he's destined to have) and lights his cigarette knowing that this one is truly the last and all he can think is ' _At least I get another cigarette_ ' and he waits (for his brother he couldn't save).

Corazon kidnapped that morbid-eyed brat to save him because this kid deserves a chance, and after each burnt down hospital and month something made him question fate (like after his parents were lost), like he's done every day since then, and after having booze run down his face, his vision blurred and being the drunkest he's ever been, Corazon cried and the booze and tears ran down his face all mixed and bitter. Then he confessed why he does this to that morbid-eyed brat not only because he loves his brother, but he loves this morbid-eyed little brat too.

Corazon holds his gun up high and Doffy stands still taunting and daring and... even after crying to his brother that Law should be free, is free and suddenly there's a gun in Doffy's hand just like he knew there'd be. If he had a chance, he would ask this one question he wants answered, with himself and his father in his mind, (because Doffy loved mother more than anything.)

"Did we even really matter to you at all Doffy?"

Which he would have laughed because he knows Doffy loves them but the thing is, Doflamingo never loved them enough. And as he hears the trigger being pulled and the shot ringing through the snowy air, Corazon looks his brother in his glasses- covered eyes with his last smoke between his lips and blood on his bruised face.

He couldn't pull the trigger and he doesn't regret it. But he does regret leaving his morbid-eyed brat, and all he can remember and think with a bullet coming toward him and fists beating on the chest, with a smile on his painted lips is, he's a hypocrite, because although he loves his brother, he loves Law more.


	6. Doflamingo to Corazon

Questions: Doflamingo to Corazon

Doflamingo crosses his ankles on his throne, smirking and waiting for that morbid-eyed little brat and Straw-hat to show up. And hearing the rumors about Straw-hat, he knows it'll be entertaining. Lawzie's been showing his bite rather than his bark lately, first in Punk Hazard, than trying to blackmail him. Doflamingo laughs at the fact the morbid-eyed man thinks he can beat him, even with the miracle worker at his side. He does have to give the brat credit though, showing his carefully planned bite so soon and so successfully.

Doflamingo frowns. Corazon was pathetic but even he shouldn't have taken pity on such a little brat. But that's his brother for you, he laughs. His foolish little brother cut from the same cloth as his foolish father. He frowns at times like this, he wonders why his brother chose that brat to save specifically. But he's always known why, it's because his brother sees him in the brat. He smirks. Lawzie isn't even close in comparison but the difference was Corazon seen someone he could save, someone savable.

He laughs at his little brother who tried to save him – he never needed saving!

Lawzie was the perfect little pawn till he decided to be good so that Corazon's death wasn't meaningless. Laughter bubbles from his throat and becomes a twisted unending chuckle. His foolish little brother was doomed from the start with their foolish father's kindness. Didn't they know kindness gets you nowhere? Of course they did, but they were fools who couldn't be anything else, couldn't be anything greater, and couldn't be him.

Doflamingo hums as his laugh simmers away to just the up-turned corners of his lips. His foolish little brother, after everything, still believed in the good of people. Even if he was more cautious, he couldn't even kill him! Doflamingo remembers Corazon saying how Law was free now and to leave him alone. Suddenly he's not laughing anymore. Corazon he was always such a weak little brother. Joker remembers his finger on the trigger, disowning Corazon and forgiving him in the same breath. He frowns. His brother was so so foolish.

His frown quickly turns to a smirk, thinking about how his little Lawzie using the Straw-hat boy. Isn't that an old trick from his book? But no, Corazon's efforts weren't wasted! It's not like Law's like him! Doflamingo frowns in annoyance. Law could never be him. He's too weak, too soft. Even if the brat destroyed the world, he'd try to fix it back because that's what Law does, can't ignore, the fact that he has to help, has to. And that's one of the many reasons Law's so much weaker than himself. It's why the brat was expendable.

Doflamingo scowls. Lawzie has that _Corazon_ in him, he had it long before and retained it even without Rosinante's influence. He could have been more but Doflamingo always knew he wouldn't be able to beat or get rid of that part of Law. But he knew he could- can twist it to his advantage.

Doflamingo on his throne with an missing eye and unholy truth, waits for the inevitable battle from that brat thirteen years ago, and waits to fight the so called 'Future of this era', Doflamingo agrees. But now, like all things that try to defy a god like himself, the son of Dragon will lose and Lawzie will get to see the Straw-hat captain's demise that he caused on his own by pulling the brat down with him.

Such a shame that little Lawzie still isn't strong enough to stand on his own, and all Doflamingo can think is ' _Look at your Lawzie now, Corazon_ '.

Doflamingo has a question believe it or not. And as he looks down at the newspaper reading ' _Straw-hat and Heart pirate alliance_ ', staring at the supposed alliance between that morbid-eyed brat Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy. He scowls and glares at the D, (in the back of his mind, he sees a shaggy blonde-haired little boy crying with tales of the D's, and somewhere deeper he sees an child with glasses and blonde hair comforting the sniffling little boy with a small smile). He shakes it away, reminding himself that it wasn't real and that his brother betrayed him, meaning that his brother didn't love him enough.

(At the deep reaches of his mind where denial dwells with the shadows, he seen that sparkle- that shine of something mother always had simmering within her eyes when she looked at him and Rosinante, and very briefly he seen the flicker of his father looking at them in the same way.)

But he never did compare with Corazon in his father's eyes after a while and he decided that's just fine. Questions resurface at the back of his mind that he's wanted to ask his stupid foolish little brother who loved too much and was too kind.

 _"Was he worth it foolish little brother?"_ and he would go on, even though Rosinante would know exactly who he's talking about, _"…that morbid-eyed brat? Was it worth all that time and hard work? Was he worth your life?"_ But the real question is;

"Was he worth more than me? Your own flesh and blood?"

And the answer would be something Doflamingo already knows. But couldn't stand to hear, seen it in Corazon's eyes when he pulled the trigger. So here Doflamingo sits on his throne without an eye with a question and demons haunting in his head, and the brat his brother chose over him, trying to destroy him.

Even though Law's like Corazon, he's darker so maybe this really will be his end! (Doflamingo laughs) However his little Lawzie's developed his skills and how strong and crazy Straw-hat Luffy really is, all he can think is ' _Watch your little morbid-eyed brat fall, Corazon_ ' and he smirks.

He'll be waiting on his throne.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews are welcome and so are requests, just pick the characters and I'll see what I can come up with! XD**

 **I feel like I needed to cover Doffy, Corazon, and Law and all their questions for each other. I personally think Doflamingo could have been saved at one time but ya know after everything happen to him, he wanted everyone to suffer with him, wanted to make them feel pain they couldn't even imagine and that's the thing, Law is- was the same way but Cora-san saved him. It's like looking at two similar paths, while Doflamingo's and Corazon's are the complete opposite outcomes.**

 **Sorry! I ranted~**


	7. Law to Doflamingo

Questions: Law to Doflamingo

When Law was younger, he idolized the bane of his existence. He wanted to be able to bend, to manipulate and to destroy. He would have done anything to be like Doflamingo. He would have done anything to make the bird proud and to show his worth. Law could almost shiver at what he could have done. And the ironic thing is, the man he despised at the time was the man who saved his life, who saved him from becoming evil (but sometimes, Law wonders what the differences are between himself and the bird).

They're in Dressrosa; Law can feel the years of anger mixing with excitement that spells out from the tingle in his fingertips for his Nodachi to the rush through his veins at that familiar promise of destruction as he looks at his surroundings. Straw-hat's here with him and that demon, and Law has this feeling that - seeing those black eyes that are actually brown and that signature straw hat - Law has a feeling this isn't going to go as planned (but with the man who's a breathing miracle, and who challenges the world and wins, how do you get someone like that to follow a path?)

In some ways, Law hates the fact that he spoke his true name which prompted Corazon to help him. He knows that's probably the only reason he and Cora-san bonded, and he wouldn't give up that bond over anything. Though sometimes, Law thinks it would have been better if Corazon never warned him, never bonded with him.

(The fact that Law seen his second father die doesn't even make him flinch; It makes him wish it was himself instead of a blond-haired man with the love for cigarettes and his brother. The two most lethal things for a person to love.)

He's fighting Doflamingo, and he's losing. All he can think is ' _I'm failing you all over again, Cora-san_ ' and another flash of pain hits him, making him grit his teeth and tighten the grip on his sword. Doflamingo mocks him with a laugh and all he can see is red.

When Law was kidnapped by this clumsy blond-haired man with a smile painted on, and the constant smell of cigarettes, with feathers always behind him, the then morbid-eyed boy was pissed. With each month that passed, with each hospital that denied him, all Law could do was look at this man and think ' _Why are you doing this?_ ' and his mind came up with all the wrong things.

Law briefly wonders over the pain and each jab of his Nodachi at the bird, while thinking about Corazon, if Straw-hat's okay and his initially thought was that ' _It's Straw-hat, he's fine_ '. But the operation he performed two years ago haunts the back of his mind. Doflamingo gets in another successful hit; this one more painful than the last.

When Law fluttered his eyes open after hearing the clumsy fool behind him stumbling, he prepared to shout about _how it's late_ and _how the moron should be more silent_. But every sentence was cut off when he heard that always smoking and tattooed on smile man sob, and after the confession of the reason the why's that's haunted him all those months, Law sobbed after realizing and not wanting to believe and think - ' _Why?_ '. And there were so many questions after that, and all Law could come up with was the right things.

Law can feel the dull pain shooting all through his body. He stares at the gun directed at him and all can think is ' _This is it_ ', though very vaguely he wonders where Straw-hat is, until his eyes meet glasses-covered ones that stare at him with hatred and Law wonders why this man hates him so much.

After the bullet goes off and _tattoo_ his chest in four places, he hears Straw-hat shout and all he can think is ' _Give up on me_ '. Then everything sounds fuzzy, his vision filled with black spots go completely black, and he can smell the faint trace of cigarette smoke and not just any kind - _his_ kind. And Law can see, he can see this smile, _his_ smile, and he wants to sob, to ask and to spew stupid words - and all he hears is ' _Not yet, Law_ '. He wakes up with a gasp, staring at Dressrosa's sky with a bitterness in his throat and stinging behind his eyes, and all can think is ' _Why?_ ' He receives no answer, only the battle cry of Straw-hat but maybe that's an answer all on it's own.

When that blond-headed man lied to his face and locked him in the chest, with tears streaking down his face and his ears peeked for the sound outside, after he hears the protest then the shot, all he can think, amongst his sad rumbling of thoughts, is ' _Why?_ '

After Straw-hat finds him, defies him and lugs him all around Dressrosa, and they reach the top, and after seeing Straw-hat fall and his will is regained enough to fight, he sees the absolute hatred; All Law can think about is ' _That's why_ '. Because Law realized, Doflamingo is jealous of him; not over power or anything else, but because Corazon loves him.

(Could he even think that Corazon loves him more than Doffy? But if even Doflamingo noticed it, isn't it true? Instead of hopelessness and paranoia, he was trying to find an answer.)

Doflamingo's beaten and Law can actually breathe. His arm's gone, leaving a full throb which gushes blood if he moves too much. Everything aches, from his head to his toes but he's never felt so relieved. It feels like a weight being picked up from his shoulders as he takes a fresh breath that breathes into his oxygen deprived lungs (even though he's been breathing for years, it didn't feel like he was actually _breathing_ ). If he's honest with himself, it's like he's been holding his breath since the time sucked the air into his lungs waiting for the outcome of that certain night with Corazon and Doflamingo. All his questions from all the years flood his mind, questions for that stupid bird, and after each question, he himself has the answer.

' _Why did you shine to me so much?_ ' …. Because he had the same look of destruction that Doflamingo could manipulate.

' _Why were you like this this?_ ' …. Because of the world and because you _couldn't be saved_ , even though Cora-san tried.

' _Did you care about anyone, you stupid bird?_ ' …. No, he didn't; everyone to him is expendable.

' _Did you even feel anything over Corazon's death?_ ' …. No, he didn't; Law remembers the coldness in that demon's eye. Doflamingo hasn't been _Doffy_ for a long time.

' _Why did you pull the trigger?_ ' …. Because that was the only way to forgive him in his mind and because he felt like it - because Cora-san defied him. Law, if he had the energy, would grit his teeth.

' _Did you ever love anyone but yourself?_ ' …. No, and if he did, he didn't love them enough. It's been proven too many times in Law's mind; first with Corazon, then with Vergo, and Monet.

Law looks at the clear sky, bird cage shattered and Doflamingo beaten with the gun out of his own battered hand. And him with a lost arm, Straw-hat is in the same shape but with an arm (somehow Law finds that funny in a time like this) and passed out. All Law can think before he closes his eyes is ' _I have no questions because your answers never mattered, only his_ '. Law closes his eyes, a faint smell of cigarette smoke lingering with him. Law smiles unconsciously as relief becomes a dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Next is Doflamingo to Law then I go to someone else with an different question, I accept requests which are really welcome to me, it helps me know what characters and question's people are interested in reading about.**

 **-Anea**


	8. Doflamingo to Law

Questions: Doflamingo to Law

Doflamingo looks down the barrel of his pistol and grins at the sight before him, Corazon's little brat with blood soaking his coat and his tattooed chest bare, the itch to put bullets into the tattooed chest is great, so he does so with a laugh.

One for each bullet Corazon had tattooed in his, Joker thinks with each pull of his finger on the trigger. _'Why did he choose you?'_ , The second one his breath held and the tingle of destruction shooting up his arm to his missing eye, _'Do you think you matter Lawzie?'_ , The third making him see a morbid-eyed little boy and his brother's dying face. ' _Do you realize what he gave up for you? You worthless brat!'_

Doflamingo breathes, the three lost bullets already gone and Straw-hat's voice ringing in his ears making his lips twist into his trademark wicked smirk, 'Looks like someone does care about you brat' and the promise of a battle is steadily building in his chest.

Doflamingo doesn't love many, doesn't remember what doesn't interest, please, or haunt him. But those few numbers on the tip of his tongue ripping off a piece of his heart in there sauvy get away, never taking a chunk away from his mind, always there. He's found that sometimes he taps those numbers on a piece of furniture, floor, dining table, against his headboard, tapping his cigarette in the ashtray to those few number's never leaving his mind, burned into his memory forever.

The numbers just like his brother, Doflamingo grins.

So he waits, tapping his foot, counting those few numbers his brother proudly proclaimed before his not so honorable death, at least he died forgiven in his only brothers eyes. 0 shooting the morbid-eyed brat, 1 Straw-hat lugging around the brat, 7 Sabo the revolutionary gaining the Mera-Mera no mi fruit and fighting Fujitora while Roronoa fights Pica, 4 Straw-hats crew breaking past the resistance, activating bird cage, Straw-hat's much closer to him with Bellamy's failures, 6-

"Mingo!"

Doflamingo grins, time for an age old battle to end, he wonders if he can make the morbid-eyed brat grovel beneath his feet while reaching for his pistol. Excitement really isn't so far behind in his veins, now annoyance is threading through at the brat that just wont die.

As the red-hawk hits his gut, all can Doflamingo think is in mockery of Law, _'You have to have someone to fight your battles for you, Lawzie?'_ blood gushes from his mouth but his eye never stop s searching for stormie eyes that his brother seen hope in.

 _'Was he worth it Corazon?'_

Feeling the wind around them, arms holding onto the brats, telling him what's written in stone, leg raising while staring into storms full of hatred and betrayal, things his brother was never capable of possessing no matter how hard he tried. He brings down his leg.

 _'I'm your brother, but it never mattered to you did it Corazon?'_

Looking down at Law wallowing at his feet, he grins and thinks to himself, _'You could have been something, but instead you waste your life to destroy me. My brother's death was really in vain fufufufu~'_ Oddly enough, Doflamingo doesn't feel like laughing.

Pulling out his pistol, hand poised to grab it. All he can think looking down at the detached limb and the brat with the same eyes, he thinks _'You deserve it'_ hand reaching before a battlecry reaches him and all he can think is _'Straw-hat'_ and _'You saved the right chess piece in your game, Lawzie'_ before something else strikes him, never stopping his thought process. _'But he's more than just a chess piece now, isn't he Lawzie?'_ Unpredictable friend's like that can be valuable and damning, especially Straw-hat.

Fighting Straw-hat Luffy is another thing entirely but those few questions for that little flea that won't go away and doesn't learn keep coming back, your never suppose to think and fight but Doflamingo's never been one to listen to fools.

Question's hit him from left and right and he knew all the answers, except one. Staring up at Straw-hat, beaten, bloody, and stunned. That one question he would have asked comes haunting back.

"Did you really think you could be free?" Looking up at Straw-hat, freedom seems reachable, the blood in his mouth burns and like Corazon, this brat in a straw-hat is something to be feared. He's-

(Unforgettable).

* * *

 **I wanna be honest here, I completely rushed this without a second thought. I checked it once or twice and probably skipped over mistakes. I kinda, sorta got burned out on these three, which is why I'm moving on to new characters and arcs. But please enjoy and correct me and leave requests.**

 **-Anea The Lazy**


	9. Iceberg to Franky

Questions: Iceberg to Franky

Franky was always too free-spirited, the flowing blood of his pirate parents. It's not a bad thing, it's never been a problem, even if Iceberg said and thought otherwise in their younger years. When they were younger, Iceberg was envious (maybe a bit jealous, maybe) that the boy had such a colorful background. The flamboyant boy was as colorful as they come, blue hair, loud mouth, strange dance and an even stranger belief in the world. Which honestly seemed like none at the time, only a want to build destructive forms of ships.

Franky started to fit their strange family. But after Tom.. passed, he started pulling away. Even before he pulled away, it felt like he was incomplete when he was with them; like something was missing. Franky always sought out a place where he would completely fit. After the formation of the Franky Family, he seemed content and happy, but not complete.

(Iceberg often wonders if the family also realized this).

It looked as if Franky would never find a place he truly belonged, and it seemed Franky felt and thought the same. Who knew later on he would join a crew just as strange? Who knew he would find a place where he fit? Where he belonged? Where he was complete and where having his emotional scars could be healed? Not fully, but mended. Where he would be saved from his guilt, shame and fear? No one seen it coming, not even Franky himself.

Iceberg's lips lift, everyone does have a destined path it seems. His eyes fall on a old picture of them with Tom. Everyone does have a hand in fate. The man's eyes soften, even if the fates tragic. When he first met Franky, he didn't have faith in that fool. But... he showed more life in his projects than Iceberg could and that hurt. Tom knew it too.

When Tom died... he hated the boy (even if worry grew heavy in his chest and his fingers shook until he clench them to stop). After the idiot showed back up alive- half-alive, more robot than man, but alive, relief was blinding. ( _"I'm glad.. your ali_ -) Iceberg sighs at another call of _'Big Bro!'_. Hiding in the galley can't bring him peace anymore. Those words were more heartfelt than he'd like to admit. It was like having a annoying bug you can never get rid of after saying them.

Tom died and inspiration was still in place. Ships begging to be built, he denied them. He broke Tom's rules, he broke many a ships hearts. He denied what he was meant to do like Franky did. A student without a master left to flounder in a unforgiving world. He went over everything he could have done if he was with Franky when he tried to save Tom, always wondering if it would have changed anything. Iceberg's eyes meet the picture again. No, it wouldn't have. Someone else might have died though.

Now all he's left with is questions for that idiot he had to grow up with:

' _Are you happy?'_

 _'How's the Thousand Sunny?'_

 _'Do you still think about Tom?'_

 _'Do you regret your decision to leave?'_

 _'Do you miss the Franky Family?'_

The main one, the really important one would be:

"Do you miss us?"

Iceberg breathes through his nose, exhaling as his eyes meet the picture taken so long ago. Us being Tom and himself, if the baka could even pick up on the meaning. He smiles, Franky would understand the meaning, he's not entirely stupid.

"Biiiiigggggg Brrrrroooo!" sighing has become a large part of Iceberg's life now with the Franky Family constantly in it. He pinches the bridge of his nose briefly, opening his eyes as he hears the approaching footsteps and booming voices looking for him. Off to babysitting Franky's followers- second family.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, and forgive any mistakes. Request by lovely authoress, JustARatInACage~ It took awhile, I know, but I've finally got it done! For the guest who requested Vivi to Straw-hat's, I'm slowly but surely working on it!**

 **-Monkey D. Anea**


	10. Rayleigh to Roger

Questions: Rayleigh to Roger

The shot glass full of whiskey clinks as he sets it down, the taste of cinnamon burning on his tongue. It's quiet, other than the mindless chatter of a few customers seats away and the sound of Shakky scrubbing the bar counter.

He taps his fingers, grabbing his glass a second later and swishing around the amber liquid. It feels like a storm is coming. That feeling rumbling in his old bones and the need of adventure tugging in his chest, making himself sick with the thought of it. An adventure wouldn't be the same without his captain - even though he knows that his captain would encourage that need.

Would say something along the lines of: _"Hey Rayleigh! Why are you sittin' back and letting adventures pass you by! I know you still have some life in those old bones of yours!"_

Rayleigh smiles, seeing the sea and a ship full of his comrades behind his eyelids. He frowns, sitting the liquid down.

Even now, he remembers his captain's smile, and his laugh. His smile was a bright curve of lips, seemingly gleaming, while his laugh was a hardy thing that he would roar in the midst of a storm, or when gathered around the galley table.

Sometimes, Rayleigh thinks he can still hear it. On the wind, or late at night asleep (a rare thing – you couldn't have lived a life like his and sleep easy). On his cot. The things is, he knows that he can hear it, knows that he's not slipping like Shakky secretly thinks he is.

The sounds faded from his ears, but he can still hear it.

Even now, years later, old bones and back problems, Rayleigh can still hear his old crew and his captain's words. He hasn't seen many members of his crew since they split up. His eyes meet Shakky's from across the room, the sides of her mouth pulling up briefly before putting her lit cigarette back between her lips and adding pressure onto the rag, trying to get rid of a hard spot on the counter.

He sighs quietly, not making any noticeable sound to alert bystanders or Shakky who gives him a worried glance, seemingly knowing him like the back of her scarred hands.

 _"Rayleigh!"_ He can hear his captain, always screaming his name in either happiness or determination, a few times even in fear.

It reminds the old pirate of the night his captain demanded his audience, in his usual fashion being a cheerful smile - but hidden seriousness in his dark eyes. He remembers exhaling in front of his captain's door, sensing something was wrong for months, his hands trembling before he tightened them into fists, sake on his tongue from where he worried the bottle half the night. Remembers the odd glances he received from his crew when they were in the galley.

He reached out and grasped the handle, it felt like the beginning of the end as he opened the door. Roger was sitting in his favorite chair - his captain swore it was made especially for him. It was made by their shipwright for conquering his first island. His captain's hands were clasped, a worried look on his face while he stared holes into the floor boards. The shadows in the room were clouding around him.

Roger looked up, slower than usual. What really scared Rayleigh, made something shoot up his spine and had a cold sweat break across the back of his neck and back causing his shirt to cling to him, was that his captain wasn't smiling nor grinning. Not even a small twitch of lips. He knows this, because his eyes were trying to find a trace of such a thing, looking his captain's face over with wide eyes.

"Rayleigh," Roger said quietly, circles under his eyes and crow's feet on the corners. He looked like he was dying.

Rayleigh didn't know how right he was.

"Come sit with me." His captain patted the seat next to him, every move his captain did, everything he said, was lethargic. Weighed down, slow and tired.

Rayleigh complied. His knees bent, hands on the very same knees and lips down. He remembers how a new scar he got, the now faded thing behind his knee and stretching up his thigh, was brushing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants'? Shorts? He's starting to slip...

"What's this about Roger?" Rayleigh remembers asking, voice soft and quiet even to his own ears. His captain looked at him, really looked, before looking down at the floor with his black hair hanging at the sides.

"I'm dying partner, and there's no fixin' it." Roger said. Rayleigh remembers feeling his eyes widen, shock spreading through every limb and inch of his body. He swallowed.

"Maybe we-"

"No." Roger said, looking him dead in the eyes. He had the eyes of a man who knew he was going to die. Rayleigh never did see fear in his captain's dark eyes during that moment. "Doc said there's no cure. Hasn't even been able to identify exactly what's making me sick."

Rayleigh followed his captain's movement, being that his eyes were on the floor boards with his back hunched over. He remembers how he wanted to beat the stupidity out of his captain, out of their doctor nakama. How he wanted to go out on deck and scream the unfairness of it all. How he wanted to argue with god and foolishly believe that they could fix it, that his captain wasn't going to die. That his captain would beat death like he did so many times before. He wanted to recklessly attack a Marine Base and kill every one of them even if they had nothing to do with it. He wanted to continue adventuring. He wanted to tell everyone of their crew mates and see if anyone had an idea of what to do. He wanted to take his captains place.

Above all, he wanted to vomit and lie down in his cot with every sake bottle on board and cry.

"I'm scared Rayleigh." His captain admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose while looking at the floor and giving a shaky sigh. Rayleigh wondered why his captain would fear death. How the man who had so many close calls and laughed in deaths-

"I don't know what'll happen to you guys,'"

At the admittance, Rayleigh closed his eyes to avoid seeing the fear in his captain's eyes. "I know you can take care of yourselves, but Shanks and Buggy?"

Another shaky sigh. "I don't know what to do Rayleigh." His captain finished. Rayleigh tried to swallow the sore lump in his throat away.

He remembered how he wanted to say to his captain- his captain who always turned to him, his right-hand, "I don't know captain. I don't know and I'm afraid."

Instead he said: "We'll figure it out, captain. We always do." He said, hands on his captain's shoulder. His captain- Roger- still looked worried, but he smiled and chuckled.

"Aye, aye, Rayleigh!"

After his captain died, he had questions, understandably. For his passed captain, for the government, for god, for whatever ruler moved the pieces and made a human being like Gol D. Roger only to kill him and break up a family, to change people.

To leave behind a son.

Everything happens for a reason, Rayleigh knows that now.

He wanted to ask his captain if he was happy. It would be a definite yes.

He wanted to ask if he ever regretted choosing him as his right-hand. It would be no and a laugh.

 _"W_ _hat! You gotta be kiddin Rayleigh! Don't be stupid! Of course I don't."_

He wanted to ask if he's disappointed with what happened to the crew. Barely speaking, if some aren't dead by now. It would be a mixed answer. Seeing as how Shank's has made a name for himself, to him and Shakky still communicating with one another; despite it being mostly bickering.

He wants to ask if he should have made contact with Roger's son, Portgas D. Ace, the second division commander of White Beard. That one Rayleigh doesn't know the answer to.

He wants to ask if it's wrong to want to give up sometimes. It would be a no followed by there's still living to be done.

He wants to ask if he's meant for even more. His captain didn't always have the 'best' answers to things such as that, but he has his own perspective to it.

 _'But above all'_ , Rayleigh thinks holding his shot glass, _'w_ _as the adventure worth it?'_ He smirks, he knows the answer.

And it stings.

 _"Rayleigh!"_

He frowns, his closed eyes filling with unshed tears, _'captain'_. The whiskey burns as it goes down.

 _"We're going on the adventure of a lifetime, partner!"_

Another click fills his ears, he opens his eyes. Shakky is there with a new shot glass- two new shot glasses, one for herself and for.. "Roger wouldn't want you moping, he'd want you celebrating." She says, lips pulled up with shot glass in hand.

Rayleigh chuckles, "Indeed.".

They clink glasses, knocking it back a second later. Shakky sets down the glass, fingers tapping against the table. He quirks a brow at the grin now on her full lips. "So, have you heard about the eleven supernova?" She asks.

His gaze lingers on the untouched shot glass before he smirks and closes his eyes. "Yes. Monkey D. Luffy seems interesting."

Shakky closes her eyes in a laugh. "Yep! He has captain's hat in the very least. Seems Shank's liked him well enough."

 _"Rayleigh!"_

Rayleigh smirks, wiping under his glasses. "Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Beta'd by: Psychotriton

I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you don't mind.


End file.
